Destino
by Sorlac
Summary: Sam Winchester ha tenido un sueño en el cual presencia un accidente de coche. En él, ha visto a un hombre al borde de la muerte. Nada le parece extraño, hasta que dicho hombre aparece frente a él un día para cambiarle la vida por completo. Esta es una historia BL, es decir, romance gay y de paso incestuosa entre estos dos hermanos. Contendrá escenas de sexo explícito gay.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 ** _25 de diciembre, 2017_**

Primero, sintió como sus manos se separaban bruscamente del volante. Un crujido. Hundiéndose en la seminconsciencia pudo percibir su cuerpo siendo expulsado hacia adelante.

Oyó estrepitosamente el sonido de metal contra metal y un dolor insoportable en la cara, en los brazos, en todo el cuerpo.

Pero, ¿qué pasaba? ¿Estaba soñando?

No.

 _Esto se siente real_ , pensó, mientras la bruma del dolor y la inconciencia nublaba su mente y sus sentidos. _Despierta_ , se dijo, _no puedes cerrar los ojos. Esto tiene que ser un maldito sueño_ , se repitió, porque no recordaba haber salido algún lugar en medio de la noche.

Entonces, ¿por qué su cuerpo y mente aullaban de dolor tras el impacto?

No, no. Tenía que ser un sueño. Sí, una horrible pesadilla. Tenía que serlo. Pero su convencimiento flaqueó cuando algo ocurrió. Algo que le robó el aliento por completo. Fue como si le arrancaran la piel, como si algo grande lo estuviera succionando dolorosamente. Quiso gritar, pero su cuerpo inerte sobre el asfalto caliente, no emitió ningún sonido.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, apretando la mandíbula y rechinando los dientes de puro dolor. Se sentía despierto, o al menos trataba de mantenerse de esa forma, alerta. Lo que ocurría era inexplicable. Sentía que el aire en sus pulmones se esfumaba como una voluta de humo y miles de ondas de ardor le atravesaban el cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Y así como el dolor llegó, se fue, dejándolo perplejo.

Nada.

No sentía absolutamente nada, ni sus extremidades. No podía hablar, ni moverse.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y fue entonces cuando lo vio. El accidente.

El auto, un Impala color negro del 67 se encontraba volcado, totalmente destruido; sin ventanas y tenía abolladuras por todas partes. El humo que emanaba de donde estaba el motor se elevaba lentamente hacia un cielo plagado de estrellas brillantes.

Pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención. No. Su mirada de dirigió a la figura que se encontraba tumbada boca abajo a un lado del destrozado auto.

Pasmado, se acercó apresurando el paso junto a la figura de un hombre. Este no debía de pasar los 30 años, de cabello castaño dorado, como las hojas en otoño y la sombra de una barba mal rasurada.

Sangre emanaba de entre sus labios y de alguna parte de su cabeza y eso le asustó.

¿Y si...?

No. Respiraba, apenas percibía el pequeño movimiento que hacía el torso al subir y bajar por la dificultosa respiración que el hombre presentaba. Inspeccionó rápidamente todo el cuerpo y se encontró con que una de sus extremidades estaba en un ángulo extraño. Doloroso.

Tenía que pedir ayuda a emergencias. Sus manos fueron directamente a los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, buscando frenéticamente su teléfono celular para pedir auxilio, pero no encontró nada. ¿Cómo era posible que no llevara consigo su celular?

Entonces la realidad le golpeó como un chorro de agua helada en la cara.

¿Acaso él no acababa de tener un accidente en ese mismo lugar en el que se encontraba?

Miró hacia todas direcciones, pero no vio su auto, ningún rastro de él, sólo el Impala destrozado a unos cuantos metros de él.

Pero, ¿no había sentido él el dolor insoportable por el impacto que hizo que su cuerpo saliera disparado de la ventana delantera de su auto? Y, ¿qué hacía él en medio de la nada, presenciando un accidente y un hombre herido?

A menos que...

No, de sólo pensarlo se e hizo una idea estúpida.

¿Pero y sí era verdad lo que se estaba formando en su mente, cómo sería posible eso?

Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que sacarse esos pensamientos confusos de su mente. En cambio, sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el inconsciente hombre, que le pareció que apenas y ya lograba respirar.

Se acercó a la espalda del hombre y trató de escuchar los latidos cardiacos.

 _Pum pum, pum pum..._

Ahí estaba, leve, pero constante. No debía de pasar mucho tiempo para que cayera .el algún paro cardíaco. Tenía qué hacer algo.

Ya.

Él era Médico Intensivista, pero no se atrevía a mover al hombre por si sufría alguna lesión cervical.

Entonces comenzó la búsqueda en los bolsillos de la ropa rasgada del hombre. Tal vez, sólo tal vez tendría un celular a la mano. O cualquier cosa que le pudiera ayudar.

Al fondo de la cazadora que traía el herido palpó con mucho cuidado algo sólido y respiró hondo, pero lo único que extrajo fue una cartera. Miró su contenido. Nada de licencias, credenciales ni tarjetas de crédito que le pudieran mostrar el nombre del hombre. Sólo veinte dólares y dos tickets de compra en un local.

Al repasarlos rápidamente con la vista algo captó su atención. Las fechas de los tickets marcaban 23 de diciembre de ese mismo año, pero era extraño ya que él estaba seguro que estaban a mediados de Octubre...

La explosión no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Se vio disparado hacia atrás sin sentir ningún tipo de dolor. Cayó con un ruido sordo en el duro asfalto y todo se oscureció.

Hola, espero que el inicio les haya gustado, tengo muchas expectativas en este fic y agradecería mucho su apoyo. Así que no duden en decirme si les gusta, si un error de dedo se me escapó o simplemente no les gustó nada xd Nos leemos después


	2. Capítulo 1: El sueño

**_Actualidad_**

Despertó desorientado, con la frente perlada de sudor y el corazón martilleándole fuertemente contra el pecho. El reloj de su mesilla de noche marcaba las 3:00 a.m. y soltó el aliento que, se dio cuenta, tenía retenido en sus pulmones.

Se incorporó suavemente y limpió el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasarle? ¿Había sido eso una pesadilla? Lo dudaba. Sintió todo tan real.

¿Un deja vú? Sonaba más razonable, pero nunca había escuchado de alguien teniéndolo mientras dormía.

No. Tenía que ser algo más, pero ¿qué?

Trató de visualizar el sueño (si se podía llamar así) en su mente, pero fue en vano.

Recordaba haber tenido un accidente, mucho dolor y un hombre tendido boca abajo, herido e inerte.

Vamos, debes de recordar, se dijo mentalmente. Algo, algo tienes que recordar, el hombre..., intentó recrear la escena, pero le fue imposible. Lo único que le causó tratar de recordar era un pinchazo en las sienes. El dolor en su cabeza se abrió paso y cerró los ojos un momento.

Necesitaba aire puro, sí, eso le vendría de maravilla.

Hizo las sábanas que le cubrían el cuerpo semidesnudo a un lado y se levantó por completo, dejando al descubierto su fuerte y bien formado torso. Llevaba unos simples bóxer negros ajustados e iba descalzo. A la derecha se encontraba el ventanal doble que a su vez daba paso a un pequeño balcón que él mismo había construido con tanto esmero. Se dirigió cautelosamente hacia la ventana y la abrió levemente. Una brisa fresca entró desde afuera y le produjo un pequeño escalofrío en el cuerpo.

Inspiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del fresco aire de la noche y se sintió mucho mejor. El dolor de cabeza se fue y sus latidos que, hasta hace poco habían sido frenéticos, se iban calmando poco a poco.

Oyó a sus espaldas un leve movimiento entre las sábanas de la cama y cuando se volteó para ver el motivo del sonido, sonrió apenas mostrando su dentadura.

Una mata de color cabello castaño se removía en conjunto con un cuerpo pequeño entre la cama enorme que presidía la habitación.

La figura se incorporó lentamente, profiriendo un gruñido de disgusto. El hombre en su cama se talló ambos ojos y bostezó con pereza.

— ¿Pero qué...? — Murmuró, somnoliento y despabilándose.

Sam Winchester cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a un lado de su esposo. Le tomó la cara entre sus manos y, aunque el otro protestó, depositó dos besos, apenas un roce de labios, en la frente y en la punta de la nariz.

Gabriel no dijo nada, pero hizo un puchero de reproche.

— Se puede saber, Winchester, ¿por qué demonios estás despierto a las — miró de reojo el pequeño reloj en la mesilla de noche y se volvió para mirarle— tres de la madrugada? — cuestionó, con algo de enfado.

Sam le restó importancia con un encogimiento de hombros.

— No podía dormir Gabriel, perdona por haberte despertado, pero quería tomar algo de aire fresco. — Mintió, porque lo que en verdad le había interrumpido la noche de descanso fue precisamente el sueño o pesadilla, no sabía cómo nombrarlo aún, que acababa de tener. ¿Debía de hablarlo con su pareja?

— No mientas Sam, sólo di que te quedaste con las ganas de seguir haciendo el amor, pero si fuera así me negaré, estoy agotado como para tener casi dos metros y más de noventa kilos encima de mí — Sam soltó una pequeña risilla—. Así que por favor hazme el favor de cerrar la ventana que me da frío y volver a la cama, sabes que no puedo dormir si no tengo algo abrazado — Gabriel se recostó de nuevo y le miró cerrar la ventana para después meterse entre las sábanas de nuevo, a su lado.

Sintió los brazos de su esposo cerrarse alrededor de su torso. Sam colocó uno de sus brazos bajo la cabeza del otro para servirle de almohada y depositó un tierno beso entre la melena castaña.

— Gabriel— dijo, fijando la vista en el cielorraso de la habitación.

— Sam, sólo quiero dormir, tengo adolorido el trasero porque al señor Winchester le gusta hacerlo fuerte y además estoy tan a gusto de esta manera— sonrió de nuevo. Gabriel siempre tan sincero—. Si tienes algo qué decirme hazlo en la mañana por lo que más quieras.

— Está bien señor Gruñón, lo que usted desee— lo dijo en tono burlón y Gabriel le dio un codazo en las costillas—. ¡Ay! ¿Pero qué no ibas a dormirte ya? — El otro no contestó, sólo escuchó un leve murmullo y después un ronquido.

Se durmió pensando en si lo que había soñado significaba algo importante o solamente era eso, un sueño.

Para Sam, los domingos implicaban quedarse en casa, salir solamente a realizar las compras para la despensa, ver películas con Gabriel, preparar la cena él mismo y hacer el amor como locos.

Y hoy era ese día.

Se despertó buscando a Gabriel por la cama, pero su lugar estaba vacío y frío, lo que significaba que llevaba un tiempo fuera de la cama. Se preguntó si estaría duchándose, pero desechó la idea cuando aguzó el oído y no escuchó la regadera encendida.

Soltó un bostezo y se restiró elevando los brazos y contrayendo los músculos de éstos.

No se sentía descansado para nada, pero había dormido bien, a pesar de las largas jornadas laborales en el hospital que a veces no le permitían pegar el ojo ni por diez minutos.

Finalmente se levantó, sacó del armario que compartía con Gabriel unos shorts sueltos y se dirigió hacia el pasillo que conectaba con la sala y a otras dos habitaciones para huéspedes.

— Gabriel— llamó, alzando la voz.

Espero pacientemente esperando la contestación de su esposo. Al no recibir respuesta, recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Fijó la vista en la cómoda sala, esta era amplia, con dos sofás de cuero negro y dos elegantes lámparas a cada lado. La mesita de cristal, que estaba en el centro de la sala, no tenía rastros de ninguna taza de té, lo que tomaba Gabriel por las mañanas.

Restándole importancia, dedujo que Gabriel tendría que andar en el jardín o haciendo las compras de siempre, aunque esta última siempre la realizaban los dos.

Decidió preparar el desayuno para ambos, una ensalada sencilla para él y unos huevos con tocino para su esposo. Rodeó la isla de granito blanco, encendió la cafetera y de la despensa sacó blanquillos, tocino, verduras y aderezos.

Como el silencio no le agradaba mucho, puso la televisión en el canal de noticias, lo que solía ver antes del programa favorito de Gabriel que, a su pesar, veía con él. Puso a dorar los tocinos y sacó un cuenco para verter ahí la ensalada que prepararía. Comenzó a cortar las verduras con mucho cuidado y, mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla cuando escuchó por parte de la reportera de las noticias locales de Palo Alto, CA, que le llamó la atención.

Al mirar en dirección de la televisión, empotrada en una de las esquinas de la cocina, se percató que se trataba, según la reportera, de un accidente automovilístico. La chica, rubia y elegante, estaba a un lado de lo que era una cintilla amarilla de restricción del paso y a un lado una minivan que podía reconocer en cualquier lugar. Era de Gabriel.

Sintió como todo se movía a su alrededor. Aferrado al bordillo de la isla, enfocó lo más que pudo la mirada en la televisión y en el coche destrozado. Seguía siendo una minivan roja, con una estampilla que decía: "Dios es nuestro padre", sólo que esta vez todo se encontraba abollado, pero por esa, por esa estúpida estampa pudo reconocerla. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando despertar en cualquier momento, como lo había hecho del otro extraño sueño, ese en el que veía a un hombre al borde de la muerte.

No fue así. Lamentablemente el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en su pecho era real. Muy real.

— El accidente automovilístico, donde un joven ha perdido la vida, fue alrededor de las nueve de la mañana sobre la carretera 101 que se dirigía en dirección norte— Sam tensa la mandíbula y siente el sabor salado de las lágrimas que resbalan lentamente sobre sus mejillas. ¿Cuándo ha comenzado a llorar? No lo sabe.

Con el corazón en un puño y el dolor que comienza a cegarle la vista termina de ver como la reportera pide a los familiares de Gabriel Winchester comunicarse para identificar el cuerpo.

¿Cómo había pasado esto?

Vamos Sam, despierta por favor, esto no puede estar pasando. No a Gabriel. No a mi Gabriel.

Cayó de rodillas, sollozando fuertemente, con la reportera repitiendo el suceso una y otra vez en la pantalla, como si fuera un maldito mantra. Pero Sam ya no escuchaba, sólo se ahogaba en el terrible dolor en el que se estaba sumiendo en la ya solitaria y fría casa.

Cas estaba feliz, cansado, adolorido, pero irremediablemente feliz.

Tenían a dos vampiros acorralados en aquél callejón. Después de estar una semana persiguiendo los rastros que iban dejando, los habían encontrado al fin. Y ahí estaban. Charlie, Dean y él, con armas en mano, dispuestos para terminar de una vez por todas con esos infectados.

Pero entonces algo pasó. Charlie lanzó un grito y a Castiel no le dio tiempo para nada más que ver como Dean se desvanecía repentinamente y caía con un ruido sordo sobre el asfalto mojado por la lluvia que había arreciado momentos antes. Los vampiros fueron más rápidos que ellos. El más corpulento de ellos trató de embestir a Charlie, pero ella pudo saltar hacia un lado, pero por el gruñido que soltó se había hecho daño por el impacto y en cuanto al otro, miró ferozmente a Cas, que le apuntaba con su arma.

— Los encontraremos de nuevo, no importa donde se escondan— les amenazó. Pero en realidad estaba preocupado por sus dos amigos.

Uno de ellos sonrío, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

— No lo creo, cazador— contestó burlón y ambos echaron a correr, lejos de ellos.

Inmediatamente Cas fue a ver a Dean. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Por qué se había desmayado por la nada?

Charlie ya se levantaba por sí misma, sobándose un costado del cuerpo magullado.

Dean se removió, inquieto. Se le veía febril, por el sonrojo en sus mejillas y parecía que estuviera teniendo un sueño. No. Una pesadilla.

— ¿Dean? — Susurró Castiel, pero el otro seguía gimiendo dolorosamente y moviéndose de un lado a otro en el suelo.

Miró a Charlie, que a su vez tenía la mirada crispada en el cuerpo de Dean.

— ¡Dean! — gritó Cas, zarandeándolo bruscamente para que reaccionara—. ¡Maldita sea Dean, despierta de una vez! —siguió gritándole, una y otra vez. Charlie se acercó a ellos, pero Cas no lograba hacer nada más.

Entonces le vio mover los labios y dejó de moverlo.

— ¿Qué dijo? — preguntó Charlie, asustada.

— No lo sé, no logré escucharlo bien— contestó, impaciente.

Dean dejó de removerse. Abrió lentamente los ojos, inyectados en sangre y pronunció un único nombre al aire:

— Sam.

 ** _Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capi. Tardé un poco en actualizar, pero no me convencía el cómo había quedado la primera vez y le quité/agregué unas cosas que a mi parecer quedaron mejor._**

 ** _En la imagen les dejo a un sensual Sammy_**

 ** _No duden en comentar si les gustó o no les agradó nada de nada jajajaja_**

 ** _Gracias, nos leemos pronto :3_**


End file.
